


Just When You Think You've Seen It All

by siesiegirl



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesiegirl/pseuds/siesiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asgard have sent SG1 back to 1957 to help Indy put the Crystal Skull back where it belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When You Think You've Seen It All

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://starfirenz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starfirenz.livejournal.com/)**starfirenz** 's prompt: _"The Asgard have sent SG1 have gone back to 1957 to help Indy put the Crystal Skull back where it belongs._
> 
>  
> 
> _Indy and Daniel meet for the first time and Indy tries to convince Daniel that no rational scientist could believe in aliens..."_

"You can't be serious," Indiana frowned, "Saucer men from Mars?"

"Well, not from Mars..." Daniel demurred.

"And their ships aren't saucers," Jack piped up, "Saucers are out. Nobody flies saucers anymore."

Daniel turned to him. "Jack, you're not helping."

Indiana laughed, "You people are crazy."

"Dr. Jones, please," Daniel said, "Whether you believe our reasons or not, it's very important that skull gets put back."

"That's what I'm trying to do," Indiana replied, "I'm just a little more worried about guys with spears than little green men."

"Actually, they're sorta greyish..." Jack said, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

Daniel shook his head. "Really not helping here."


End file.
